


經理的小年下秘書—9

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—9

「對不起，我拒絕。」

「我知道你把自己的屋子賣了，所以你住這吧，我先走了。」

星伊把準備離開的容仙推倒在沙發，因為兩個人的力度差不多，可是星伊在上方比較容易使力，容仙也掙扎不了，雙手被緊緊扣著，完全發不出力氣抵抗。

「文星伊，你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

「很清楚，準備上你。」

「你...立刻停下來！」

星伊使勁抱著容仙回房間，途中容仙不斷掙扎。

「我一放手的話，我不保證你會怎樣。」星伊的語氣變得冷冰冰。

容仙聽後只好乖乖讓她抱著，害怕她一放手自己就會摔在地上。

星伊用力把容仙摔在床上，壓身上容仙身上，再一次扣著對方的雙手，將桌上的領帶綁著她雙手，容仙試圖掙扎，換來的只是星伊更用力扣著自己的手和弄疼的手腕。星伊馬上把容仙的褲子脫得一絲不掛，直接看到被毛髮遮蓋的密道。

星伊將膝蓋頂上容仙的小穴，令她雙腳不能合上，看到容仙在自己的動作下發出嬌喘，感覺到一絲的興奮，不斷用膝蓋按揉著容仙敏感的地方，就像之前她對待自己一樣。

「想更興奮嗎？」眼前的星伊早就不是平常軟糯的人了。

「啊...你快放開我...」

聽到容仙還在嘴硬的星伊立刻將膝蓋狠狠撞在敏感部位，容仙因為突然的快感不自覺呻吟了一聲。

「看來你還不滿足。」

星伊突然想起了什麼，她停下了身下的動作，走到床頭的抽屜，怎料裡面有許多的情趣用品，包括之前使用過的跳蛋、潤滑液和假陽具，而且還有兩款不同款式的按摩棒。星伊看到這裡把裡面的東西逐一在容仙面前拿出，嘴角慢慢向上翹。

「你很喜歡跟我玩嘛。」

「我們今天就如你所願一個個把它們用完。」

「不要，我不要。」容仙帶著哭腔哀求，她現在根本不想跟星伊上床。

星伊沒有對容仙的哀求做出反應，只是默默地戴上那根挺起，雙手用勁掰開容仙趁機合上的雙腿，沒有理會到小穴並未夠濕潤的問題，用右手扶著挺起，左手撐開小穴的花瓣，挺身將挺起送進未準備好的密道。

「文星伊...啊...」

「怎麼了？很舒服嗎？」

「不舒服...快...快拿出來...哈啊...」

容仙因為小穴並沒有充足的水分迎接那根挺起，導致挺起寸步難行，加上這是星伊第一次嘗試，懵懵懂懂地將挺起不斷抽插，沒有理會到身下的狀況，甬道的周圍被挺起插得火熱，然而沒有一點花蜜，帶來的只是痛楚。

「拿出來...拜託...」

痛楚已經令容仙崩潰了，被捆綁的雙手不斷推開星伊的身體，然而星伊特地在容仙反抗的時候，把身體向前一頂，那根挺起狠狠衝撞著小穴，從外面可以看見小穴外翻的地方早已充血，變得紅腫，這一切狀況其實星伊早已收進眼中。

「想拿出來就讓我興奮，我覺得開心就拿出來。」

身下重複抽插的動作，儘管小穴不適應挺起的進入，生理上還是開始流出液體，抽插的動作比一開始更順暢。容仙雖然持續感覺到下身的痛楚，但是相對地已經減少了，而且呻吟聲也不斷環繞在房間裡。

「還不夠，還不夠。」

星伊一直喃喃自語，像發瘋一樣，不斷發力插進小穴，毫無憐憫毫無同情，每一下永遠比上一下更來得大力，來得痛。

容仙發軟的雙腿想合上，但無力的身體卻不能如願以償，星伊按著容仙的雙腿，最後一下用進全力抵著子宮口。容仙也抵擋不住長時間的抽插動作，下身慢慢流下了血汗淚的痕跡，眼淚奪眶而出，開始抽泣了起來。

「還沒完呢。」

星伊拿出了挺起，看見上面有一絲血跡，並不是初夜的象徵，而是容仙承受痛楚的代表。隨後從桌上拿了跳蛋和潤滑液，爽快地把潤滑液倒在跳蛋上，直接把跳蛋塞到小穴，怕跳蛋進得不夠深，再將挺起插進小穴，確認跳蛋已經再最頂點。

冰冷的潤滑液被倒在跳蛋上，進入體內就好像一塊冰塊的觸感，身體不禁打冷顫，感受到大腿早已不受控制顫抖著。星伊毫不猶豫將跳蛋的遙控調至最高的程度，眼前人的身體隨著跳蛋的跳動開始抽搐。

「啊...啊...不要...」

容仙淚如雨下，她希望星伊可以停止一切，她要到極限了。

星伊將容仙的話置若罔聞，開始準備下一步。

在體內的跳蛋十分難拿出來，除非有遙控器或者當事人高潮時將跳蛋噴出，然而被折磨的容仙莫說高潮，或者連快感也不多，身下的液體只是身體的本能反應，然而她只感受到痛。

「星伊...放過...啊...我...」

「把它拿...出來...嗯...」

星伊默默拿著另外兩個的按摩棒，將其中一支按摩棒插進小穴，裡面嫩紅的小肉隨即外翻出來，剩下的電動按摩棒被星伊開啟，然後放到容仙的小核上，星伊扶著兩支按摩棒，免得它們會掉下來，這樣的情況持續了兩分鐘。

中途容仙不斷呼喊，大聲求救。

「啊啊啊...不要！」

「拿出來！拜托...」

被眼淚沾濕的枕頭和哭得聲嘶力竭的喉嚨已經顯示容仙已經到極限了，可是星伊卻沒有停下的意思。

容仙在最後高潮連連，身體停不住抽搐，口裡依然說著放過我，眼淚也無止境地掉下來，雙手在過程中不斷掙扎，手腕一條條紅印也十分突出。

星伊在褲袋拿出手機，開啟錄音，然後將小穴的按摩棒不斷抽插著，每一次抽插的時候，按摩棒都會頂到在深處的跳蛋，然而跳蛋永無休止地跳動，碰觸著容仙最柔軟最敏感的地方。

容仙腦袋只剩下一片空白，嘴裡不斷溢出呻吟的聲音。

手機的錄音被暫停，星伊開啟藍芽，連接著房間的藍芽喇叭。

「啊...不要...哈啊...」

「停下來...嗯...」

藍芽喇叭不斷播出容仙的呻吟聲，由於房間的空間空曠，所以只要有聲音便會製造出回音，每段誘人、令人遐想的呻吟聲在房間不斷播出，一直在房間裡無限環繞。

聽著自己聲音的容仙這刻很想死，被人折磨得生不如死，她停止了掙扎，雙腿主動張開，讓星伊繼續，她接受現實了。

星伊看到停止反抗的容仙便嘴角上揚，拿起旁邊的皮帶一下一下抽打著容仙被糟蹋的胴體。

容仙停止哀嚎，只是睜著眼睛看著星伊對她做的一舉一動，眼角的淚水順著臉頰掉下來。

最後經過星伊用按摩棒的折磨，容仙昏了過去。星伊看到後終於停下動作，這時容仙的臉上有一滴滾燙的淚水，不是她自己，而是星伊掉在容仙臉頰上，慢慢地與容仙的淚水融為一體。

星伊為容仙鬆綁著手上的領帶，把身下的情趣玩具全部取出。

完事後，沒有為她拭去下體的液體。

這場愛，沒有接吻。

這還是愛嗎？

星伊從向容仙提出要求後，就告訴自己不可接吻，不可擁抱，這只是互相利用。

她害怕一旦犯規，自己會頭也不回地深深愛上了那個叫金容仙的人，她，很害怕。

最後，星伊把自己的衣服收拾好離開這個曾是自己的安樂窩。


End file.
